


Beneath the Suns.

by beespiesandplaid



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Academy Era, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beespiesandplaid/pseuds/beespiesandplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koschei contemplates Theta and the length of forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the Suns.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing to say here really. Enjoy, I guess. Feedback is welcome - I'm very new to Doctor/Master.

“ Don't you just love it when it's like this?” Theta grinned, turning his head to face Koschei.

“ Like what?” Koschei murmured sleepily.

“ Silent. Peaceful.” Theta smiled.

“ It's never silent. Not for me.”

Theta frowned a little.

“ The drums?” He asked.

“ Obviously.”

“ Do they bother you?” He sounded somewhere between curious and concerned. That was Theta all over though, Koschei thought. Always curious, always wondering. There wouldn't even be concern for most people – just keen interest.

“ Not really. Not yet.” Koschei answered. He didn't tell Theta that he only coped because he thought that the drums where the sounds of their hearts beating together – four beats, a perpetual rhythm,for ever. He didn't tell Theta that he thought they would stop if he ever died. He didn't tell him about how he was bonded to him, linked for ever. Because he knew that Theta didn't hear the drum beats, didn't feel the constant reminder of Koschei with his every waking breath. Theta would never be that tied down, that committed. It wasn't in his nature. Theta was born to travel, to adventure. To save galaxies and solve puzzles and love so many people.

Koschei was always jealous of how Theta loved – freely and joyously. Koschei gave his heart, soul and mind to Theta, and was mean or mocking to most everyone else.

“ What are you thinking, Kos?” Theta asked, moving closer and wincing as a blade of red grass poked him in the eye. Once he had glared firmly at the offending plant stem Theta pulled Koschei into his arms. “ are you worrying?”

Koschei said nothing, just looked at the face he loved and wondered at it's beauty beneath the sky. Theta wasn't conventionally beautiful – he was lean and almost lanky, with longish blonde hair and a slightly too large nose. But his green eyes were filled with life – burning with adventure and curiosity, a life that would burn for centuries to come. Koschei leaned in and kissed Theta softly, smiling against his lips when Theta kissed him back enthusiastically. 

If he didn't think about how long forever was, he could almost believe they would spend it together.


End file.
